The End Where It Began
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: The case brought his life in the balance, and when it all ended something more began. . .
1. Their Only Option

The End Where It Began. . .

(This is my first SVU fic, of course I dreamed it last night so here it is. I don't own NBC, SVU and anything else I missed.)

_He looked ahead. A long hallway was right in front of him. The room he had to enter was at the end of this said hallway. Taking it one slow step at a time he slowly made his way down the long hallway. He reached the door at the end and stopped. He took a long breath in and reached out for the door handle and turned it, pushing the door open. The office inside was very neat, and had the smell of aftershave. He walked inside and the man inside got up from his chair and quickly walked over to him. Shaking his hand and motioning him to sit down._

"Hello, you must be Elliot Stabler?" He asked walking back to his desk.

"Yeah. . . How long is this gonna take, I need to take care of some other things." He said sitting in the chair parallel to the man.

"It will take however long your story is Mr. Stabler. So when you are ready, start at where this digression began." He started typing.

"Okay, so it was just like and day at the office, I went to work and there was always a case waiting on my desk for me. It's sad how many people get raped each day. But the case that day was different from all the others. . ."

_Flashback to that day._

_He walked inside the squad room. His partner was sitting on her desk, looking at photos from the case they would be working on that day._

"Morning Liv." He walked over to his desk, threw his stuff underneath it. She handed him a cup of coffee. "So, what we got today?" He asked walking over to her.

"Well, I was just about to go interview our rape victim. Her name Carol Smith. She's at Belview right now, you coming?" She grabbed her coat.

"Yeah." He grabbed his coffee and walked out with his partner by his side.

_(At The Hospital)_

_As they both approach the victim she sits up. She looks scared, and confused._

"Hey Carol. I'd Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler, we were wondering if we could ask you some questions."

(Back to the office with Stabler and he man)

"She was always great with people, she always knew how to talk to them. I could never do that, not the way she did." Elliot said as he man kept typing.

(Back at the hospital)

_The victim shook her head and Olivia asked her questions._

"Now, did you see any features of the guy who attacked you? Skin color, hair color, eyes, and distinguishable features?" She found a chair next to Carol and sat.

"He had brown hair, and it was curly. He made me feel it." Tears started dripping down her cheeks.

"Okay, well if you think of anything el-" She stopped when she looked over to the patient and she had a very scared look in her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"That's him" She pointed to a man who was walking around the hospital. He was thuggish and had the same distinguishable features as she had described.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked. But before she got a chance to answer, the man pulled a gun and stared firing off bullets everywhere. Some smashing the glass of the room they were in. Immediately both Olivia and Elliot dropped to the floor for cover. Glass was all over the floor. Olivia picked her head up for a split second when she saw blood dripping off the hospital bed. They both pulled their guns, but were forced to stay put, when they saw the man inch closer, with an even bigger gun. For now, staying still and quiet was their only option. . .


	2. It's Not Worth It, Olivia

(No reviews I'm kinda bummed.. guess not a lot of E/O fans here lol chap2 is right here so maybe I will get some *TWSS * )

"I mean the minute I heard those bullets I did what any person would have done. I ducked and made sure Liv was down as well." The man kept typing as he kept speaking. "I pulled my gun and so did she. We crawled for the door, but he was coming closer, we had to stay quiet and still." He dipped his head into his hands.

_Back at Hospital_

"Liv you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not sure about Carol I saw blood dripping off her bed." After that it was dead silence, all that could be heard was foot steps. The man was walking closer, until he stopped at the door. He raised his gun and opened the door.

"Drop your weapon!" Olivia shouted.

_Back at office_

"She made a big move telling him to drop his weapon, he could have shot her. He didn't. He was staring at the girl he had raped. I wasn't sure if she was staring back or not, but she was bleeding."

_Hospital_

The man didn't say anything, he walked around them both and walked over to the bed with Carol with his gun still on them. He grabbed Carols arm and pulled her up on her feet, ripping the IV out of her arm. She was still alive, but she had a bullet in her leg. Then he finally spoke.

"Get out." He said plainly and assertive.

"You know we can't do that, why don't you put the gun down and we can talk." Liv said standing up slowly, while Elliot stayed down.

"I said get out! Are you stupid or somethin? " He lifted his gun and pressed the barrel to her temple.

"Come on, put the gun down, we do this the easy way, or the hard way your choice." She said as Elliot stood up slowly behind her. The man moved Carol in front of himself as a shield. Then a soft sound escaped from Carols mouth.

"Just shoot me, Olivia." She was breathing heavily.

"What? No, I'm not gonna shoot you."

"Olivia, I already probably have A.I.D's and other diseases. I don't want to live knowing that my life will be over because of some night I can barely remember. It's not worth it, if you want to end this just shoot me, cause I don't want to live like that. Please." Tears were dripping down her face.

"I can't Carol." Her gun out in front of her pointed at the two of them.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked the man.

"Cause this bitch, stole from me!" He pushed the barrel into her head harder. All Carol could do was cry, she was to choked up to speak. 

"That's all this is about, money?" Really? You wanted to come here and murder her because of money?" Her gun was shaking.

"This was 10,000 dollars! Not some 10 dollar fucking pay stub! This _bitch _deserves to die!" He shouted back. Carol was mouthing the words 'please' to Olivia, with tears rushing down her face.

"It's just money." Olivia responded.

"No! Okay, I lost my house, and my car because of this prick! She took everything I had when she took that money! I have nowhere to live now, where am I supposed to live, huh?!" He cocked the trigger back.

"Come on don't do this!" Elliot shouted from behind. Olivia had to make a choice, and fast. She slowly cocked her trigger, she lowered her hand a little and fired. Carol and the man dropped to the ground quickly. She threw her gun to the side and dropped to her knees. . .


	3. Designated Target

A/N: Been very busy watching Bones (Not a very good excuse I know) so here's chapter three hope you like!!

"All I remember was she dropped to her knees. I could here backup coming and my first instinct was to grab Liv and pull her away so they could do their job. So I walked over and helped her up and she was crying. I helped her up and she turned around and gave me the biggest hug I had ever had. I helped her outside the room avoiding glass shards, and backup went inside. We sat down in chairs out in the hallway out of the way and she finally spoke to me." The man kept typing.

_Hospital_

"I shouldn't have done it, El." She snuggled closer.

"You did what you had to, he would have killed her and fired at us if you hadn't shot them." He brushed her hair with his hand.

"No he wouldn't have, I usually do these sort of things by talking and they usually cooperate, he wouldn't have killed her."

"You didn't know that, don't blame yourself."

"But it's my fault! Okay, he wouldn't have fired and they would still be alive." She fell back into his arms.

_Office_

"So I drove her home. I thought I would, you know, stay with her a while. So that's what I did."

_House_

_He walked her over to her couch and sat next to her._

"Thanks for staying, El. You didn't have to." She grabbed a water bottle and took a swig.

"Well, that's what friends are for, righ-"Before he got to finish what he was saying she leaned in and tasted his lips with hers. She pulled back slowly and realized the mistake she had just made.

"Oh my god, Elliot I am _so _sorry, I should probably go." She said getting up, but her grabbed her arm.

"Liv _you _live here, remember?" He stood up next to her, they were very close.

"Oh. . . right. . . then maybe you should," She stopped and he pulled her lips closer to his, until they were tasting each other, until she pushed back again.

"El, I can't do this, I, I" This time even though she said she couldn't, she pushed herself right back into his arms, and into his lips once again. Slowly moving backwards, until their designated target was reached.


	4. Be Sure Of Your Feelings

**A:N/ Wow I almost forgot about this story it's been so long. So if your still reading then here's chapter 3.**

_The man kept on typing when he finally stopped._

"Okay so now I'm going to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." He grabbed another folder and pulled out another sheet of paper.

"I'm not done with the _whole _story."

"I know, but it is important that you answer these questions for me quickly while I remember them. Okay so all you have to do is answer these with some detail and we can get back to your story for he record. Now question 1. Have you ever had a relationship with Ms. Benson before the incident?"

"Never. We had a very friendly relationship. Nothing to close, not at all. We were close, but never _that _close. It was strictly work for her. She herself didn't date that much after her last boyfriend turned out to be a bad guy."

"Question 2. Does Kathy know about this?"

"No, that's why I came to you. I figured we can get this straightened out and then somehow I can tell her." 

"Question 3. How is your relationship with your family?"

"It's Okay. I mean we all get along, but the kids are growing up and Kathy is growing farther away."

"Do you think that is because she knows?"

"Probably. I wouldn't be surprised, she always was a gossiper. She probably found out from some friends."

"Well did _you_ tell anyone?"

"No, never."

"Do you think she told anyone?"

"No, she's not one to kiss and tell either."

"Okay, Question 4. Do you think you are closer to Olivia than your family?"

"Definatly, we spend a good 20 out of 24 hours together. We have had more time to bond, so yeah. I think we are closer."

"Question 5. Do you think that the reason for you cheating on your wife is because you feel closer to Olivia?"

"Probably, I have no idea why though." 

"Well, you just said that you were closer. It's not that uncommon for people in your line of work to feel an attraction like that." 

"I just never thought that I would be as attracted as I am."

"Whoa, okay so you are admitting that you do have feelings for this woman?"

"Well, I, yeah. I guess I do. I mean I wouldn't do that if I didn't."

"Are you sure? Because one night stands happen all he time, El. It's not uncommon."

"I would never do that to her, it leaves behind to much emotion, and she doesn't need that kind of stress."

"So your saying that you enjoyed that night and would do it again?"

". . . I guess I am."

"Do you know how serious this is? You are married!"

"I know that! That's why I came to you! I shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Well, I guess it's all up to you now. I mean you can't go on living without telling Kathy or hurting someone. Someone is not going home a winner, El. You need to be sure of your feelings before you make any decisions."

"I know that, I just want to make the right choice."

"Well, maybe you should go take a walk, cool off and we can continue this later."

"Fine."

_He lifted himself from the chair and walked outside of the office. Walking back down that hallway to where he started. Opening the door, the wind was blowing. Cars were driving by. Nearby the office there was a small pond. He sat on the ground and looked out into the water. He had a lot on his mind. _

"Hey, El. What are you doing here, it's freezing out." He turned around and Olivia came up behind him and sat with him on the ground.

"Hey, I just came out here to think, clear my head."

"When did you start seeing a therapist?"

"Yesterday. Well, today. I made an appointment yesterday."

"Oh. Well I was driving by and saw you sitting here, so I stopped."

"What happened two days ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did we do it?"

"I have no idea. I guess I was just way to upset to stop myself."

"Liv, I'm married! This shouldn't have happened."

"Listen, if this is really bothering you then I'm sorry that I had ever fallen for you."

"It's just, wait, what?"

"It was wrong of me to ruin a perfect friendship because of some feelings I had on the spot."

"But the thing is, you didn't ruin anything. I mean, that day in the hospital was intense and we both needed the comfort. And frankly if we were in the same situation all over again, there isn't one thing I would change about it."

"Really? I mean, I guess I would to."

**A:N/I'm stopping here, I can't think straight so I will continue after. lol**


End file.
